CRG Reviews: Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Name: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Publisher: Nintendo *Developer: HAL Laboratories *Platform: Wii *Release: March 9, 2008 *Genre: Fighting *Players: 1-4 *ESRB: T Review Most people would call it a fanboy's dream come true. Others would call it a catastrophic whirpool of fun. Either way, one thing's for sure, Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series has let players kick the crap out of iconic Nintendo characters with their personal favorites. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the gameplay is not that different from its predecessors. Up to four players can take to an arena and try to knock each other off the screen. There are three variants of this technique, in fact (four if you count team battles). There's a timed match, where you can try to rack up as many kills before time runs out; stock match, where if you get knocked out, you lose a life (lose all of 'em and you're out); and coin match, where you have to get more coins than your opponents. I believe the first two more entertaining, especially the stock matches. The graphics are some of the best I've ever seen, especially on an HD television. The stages are beautiful, each hit looks like it hurts due to convincing realistic hit sparks, and all the characters look right. Speaking of characters, the roster is like a Nintendo junkie's dream come true. Casual players will know people like Mario, Bowser, Link, and Kirby, while hardcore Nintendo fans will be able to immediately recognize characters such as Ike, Ness, Pit, Wolf O'Donnell, and Captain Falcon. Oh, and in case you didn't know, Brawl is the first in the series to include third party characters. In this case, they're Sonic the Hedgehog and Solid Snake from Metal Gear. Voice acting is very well done, and the announcer actually fits right into the action, though I will say he feels a bit forced in some cases, like when he announces the modes in solo and versus, and when he says that so-and-so is deafeated after losing all their lives in a stock match. The music is also excellent, with soundtrack filled with original and reworked music. Most of the reused music is modernly arranged and sounds perfect, while others are still in their original state mainly because some things just don't need to change. On a side note, I love this game's music so much I downloaded most of my favorite tracks on my MP3 player. There are various single player modes to choose from. My personal favorite is the Subspace Emissary. If you need a break from the chaotic bouts, this is the place to go. If you also want to unlock characters without having to fight them, this is your ultimate chance. Though lengthy, this mode will be absolutely worth your time. However, there is one mode that I absolutely HATE: Cruel Brawl. I'll admit, it is pretty cool, but GODDAMN, is it hard! Here's my advice: if you wanna try it out, be my guest, but after reading this, know what you'll be getting into. No great game should ever be complete without unlockables, but what unlockables! There's an infinte amount of trophies, stickers, and songs for you to just sink your teeth into; plus it gives you reason to play the game almost every day. Key Components *Graphics- 9.5 *Gameplay- 8.0 *Controls- 9.7 *Sound- 10.0 *Entertainment- 9.5 *Replay Value- 10.0 Final Score and Final Words And the results are... 9.5 (Awesome) If you don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or a GameCube, this game will still bring you hours of enjoyment; and maybe even an addiction. -Joshua Garriga (a.k.a. ComicReadingGamer) Category:CRG Reviews... Category:Super Smash Bros.